Just Another Face In the Crowd
by Vav
Summary: Seamus and Dean are best friends. But what if that's just not enough? Throughout their journey, many insecurities and secrets are revealed. Only one thing can be sure as far as the outcome goes. Is it love? Or is it Fancy Feast?
1. Chapter 1

So this is my first fic ever. And it's bad. And cheesy. But enjoy! 

"Shay," a voice whispered. His eyes remained closed, but he knew that was the voice of Dean Thomas. "Seamus."

"No," Seamus grumbled, turning over under the covers. Ah, so that's where his headache went. His head started pounding, but he tried to focus on being asleep rather than awake at noon.

"Seamus Finnigan, you have been sleeping for over twelve hours, and we're going to Hogsmeade without you if you don't get your fat arse up in the next five minutes," Dean said loudly, shaking the covered body on the bed in front of him. Seamus moaned and clutched his head "I don't give a damn about your bloody hangover."

"Dean, I swear on my life I will shove your arse up your face," the Irish boy mumbled as he turned onto his back, pinched the bridge of his nose and opened his eyes. He saw his best friend's head hovering directly above his. "You woke me up to go to Hogsmeade?"

"Yeah, I figure you'd want to get pissed again," the taller boy smiled. Ah, there was that smile. It was the classic Dean smile that reminded Seamus of the day they first met.

"I'm not going," Seamus said, stretching out his arms and legs. "fI drank enough last night to last me a few weeks. I think I reached my lowest point when I was drinking three Firewhiskeys at once."

"Yeah, then you took your pants off and went down to the dungeons. I had to chase after you before Malfoy killed you...or pounced on you..or something," Dean laughed, moving to sit on the bed beside Seamus.

Seamus closed his eyes again, trying not to remember the night before. Then there was pressure on his lips. And that wasn't a hand. Yeah, those were the lips of one Dean Thomas. Okay, this was happening. Seamus opened his eyes, and then the kiss was broken by Dean running out of the room, tripping over his best friend's pants on the way out. The Irish boy sat up and shook the covers off of his upper body. The footsteps returned and Dean appeared in the doorframe.

"I'm not going to Hogsmeade either," Dean stated with a small smile playing at his lips. Seamus smiled and let out a nervous laugh as he ran his hand through his messy hair. "I mean, I'm not just some floozy."

"Good," Seamus grinned. 

So it was very short, but there's more to come!


	2. Chapter 2

The two days after the Hogsmeade trip were awkward ones for the male population of Hogwarts. Someone, somewhere, in some house had found out about the kiss (Dean figured Seamus poured his heart out to someone) and things had gone downhill from there. Everyone had always thought that Seamus Finnigan was the kind of person who flirted with guys when he was actually attracted to women. Now, all the boys thought he was going to come onto them like he did with all the girls.

Dean stared at the book on the table in front of him. The library was scarily quiet, even though there were several people around him. He heard the occasional snicker, followed by a few sets of eyes darting away from him as he looked toward the noisemakers. He didn't know what the big deal was.

"So, I was thinking," a voice whispered from behind him. Dean felt hands grasp his shoulders, and heard the giggles return from the group of students sitting a few feet away from him. "Get lost, bloody second years. before I turn your body inside out." There was a moment of chairs screeching across the ground, followed by footsteps quickly moving away from the two.

"What, Seamus?" Dean asked, closing his book. "I was studying, but now it's kind of hard to read with you watching over me like that." Seamus laughed, which made him shake Dean's shoulders slightly.

"Yeah, I'm sure you were studying. I was watching you. You were doing anything but studying," the Irish boy said in a voice barely above a whisper. "I've been thinking. I've overheard some of Lavender's and the Patil twins' conversations, and-"

"Wait. You're making decisions based on the thoughts of girls who make a big deal out of everything? Not your best move, Finnigan," Dean smiled, turning his head toward his best friend who was still standing behind him.

"Shut your hole and listen to me," the Irish boy pleaded with a hard tone. "I heard them talking about being single for the holidays. And it got me thinking. Christmas is in three weeks, and I don't want another repeat of last year."

"So you want someone for Christmas," Dean teased. He loved playing dumb because he knew it made Seamus frustrated. The boy behind him bent down slightly to Dean's ear.

"I want _you_, Dean," Seamus whispered. Dean shuddered as his best friend's breath met his ear, sending a tingling sensation down his spine. "You know that." And Dean did know that.

"I don't know about this, Shay," Dean started, closing his eyes.

"Dean, I know that you don't like to take risks. And I know that you're scared out of your mind just thinking about this. But I will do everything it takes not to hurt you, because I care about you so much, and I'm your best mate," Seamus told him. Dean bit his bottom lip and looked up at Seamus, which strained his neck quite a bit.

"Are you only doing this so you won't be single for the holidays?" Dean asked, his lips turning upwards into a smile.

"Of course not, you dumb arse. This was the only way I could think of to ask you out," Seamus replied, a blush rising to his cheeks. Dean stood up and turned to face his best friend. There was a moment of silence before Seamus threw his arms around the taller boy. Dean was a whole head taller than Seamus, which made it easy for Seamus to bury his face into Dean's neck.

"Well, isn't this touching?" a smirky voice called out from the aisle of the library. Seamus immediately pulled away from Dean, but kept one arm slung around him. The voice belonged to Draco Malfoy, but both of the boys knew that even when they couldn't see his snarky little ferret face.

"Oh, you want me to shove a bookcase your throat, Malfoy?" Seamus taunted, pulling out his wand and aiming it at Draco.

"You don't scare me, leprechaun," the smug Slytherin said. His eyes widened when Seamus raised his wand higher and ran after him.

"Shay! Get your arse back here!" Dean yelled out. He cringed, but then remembered that Madam Pince had stepped out for a few minutes to deliver a book to Professor Binns. He heard a shriek and assumed that Malfoy had left with his followers. Seamus peeked around the tall book shelves.

"Meet me at the lake tonight? Around eight?" Seamus suggested, putting his wand away. Dean opened his mouth but no words came out. He simply nodded which made Seamus smile brightly. "Oh, and one more thing." Seamus trotted to the taller boy and stood on his tip-toes, placing a kiss gently on his right cheek. He smiled again and trotted out of the library.

Dean stood in the same spot for a good ten minutes, just smiling. Finally, he put his book back on a shelf and packed his things up.

"Screw studying," he muttered with a smirk. Madam Pince overheard this and cleared her throat in disapproval.


	3. Chapter 3

Dean stood on green grass down by the lake as he watched the sun slipping down below the hills. He was over an hour early for his rendezvous with Seamus, but he brought his sketch pad to keep him company. Dean had spent an hour after dinner preparing. He had taken a bath, brushed his teeth, washed his face half a dozen times, and tried on four different outfits before settling on a dark red sweater and jeans. He had slipped out of the castle just in time to catch the sunset down by the lake.

He started to sketch the water and the reflection of the moon on it. It was chilly outside, and cold grass wasn't exactly the most comfortable place to sit. Dean wondered how long they'd be by the lake. They only had an hour before sneaking into the castle became a challenge. Dean shrugged and shaded in a part of the background of his sketch.

A part of Dean felt like Seamus was going to forget about him or choose not to come. He shook his head and remembered that before anything else, Seamus was his_ best friend_. Best friends do not leave the other waiting when they had a date set. _A date__.___Dean shook the thought from his head. This was in no way, shape or form a _date_. It was just two best friends meeting by the lake, the only light around coming from the moon. Dean was pretty sure they were just going to talk about Quidditch or something casual, like always. Before he knew it, half of his sketch was completed.

"How long have you been here?" Seamus asked from a few feet behind Dean. He walked up to his best friend and sat down next to him. Dean closed his sketchbook slowly and put it behind him along with his supplies. He looked over at Seamus, whose eyes looked tired.

"I could ask you the same question," Dean smiled. Seamus smiled back, his eyes crinkling. Dean noticed that Seamus' pale face somewhat glowed in the moonlight. "Why do you look tired?"

"Because I am," the Irish boy replied. "I fell asleep after dinner because I ate too much, and then I almost didn't wake up in time to get ready. That's why I'm all messy." He pointed to his hair, which was slightly ruffled and sticking up in different directions. Dean laughed and ran his hand through Seamus' hair, making it even more ruffled. Seamus huffed and rolled his eyes.

"It's cute," Dean grinned. "I watched the sunset on the way here and then I sketched a bit. I guess I left dinner before you passed out."

"I didn't pass out in the Great Hall, thank you very much," Seamus retorted. "I made it back to my bed before I collapsed. But I did almost run into you on my way through the door. I didn't even get a 'hello' or anything." He elbowed Dean and smiled, then returned his eyes to the dark water in front of them.

"I-I wanted to get down here quickly," Dean stuttered, averting his eyes from Seamus' face. "So I could get the perfect lighting for my sketch." Seamus rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, I'm sure it was the lighting," Seamus joked. He noticed a blush appearing on Dean's dark, smooth skin and shut his mouth. "I brought my blanket." Seamus grabbed the large, dark blue square of cloth that was balled up beside him. He stretched it out and spread it over the two of them. Dean leaned back into a laying position, taking advantage of the slight hill they were on. Seamus took the hint and did the same, scooting up so his face was level with Dean's.

"Thanks for bringing the blanket," Dean said after a comfortable silence. They were too far apart for the blanket to do either of them any good, so they kept it in a position to cover their lower halves. Seamus rolled onto his side, resting his head on his hand, and stared at Dean's face. "What?"

"Nothing, I'm just looking at you, mate," Seamus smiled, his eyes flickering all around Dean's face and upper body.

"Seamus?" Dean whispered, turning his head to the side. Seamus nodded and raised an eyebrow. "I really want to take things slow with you. But I don't know if that's possible. This is just so easy, and it's like nothing's even changed between us."

"Look, mate, I know you've never been in a relationship with another man before, and neither have I, really. So I'm willing to take it slow," Seamus told him softly. Dean shook his head.

"No, Shay, I don't think I _can_," Dean replied, moving to mirror Seamus' position. "I mean, I know we're not really anything yet, but I can't stop thinking about you. And it's been that way for a while now. You're just...the closest thing to perfect in my eyes, Shay." Seamus opened his mouth a little to help himself with breathing, and looked up at Dean after a few seconds of inspecting grass. "And I know you're the guy who just shags and doesn't really care about anything, but I want you to know that I...I'm falling for you, Seamus."

"Have you looked in the mirror lately?" Seamus grinned, sliding a bit closer to his best friend. Dean looked confused, and gave Seamus a questioning look. "Dean, _you_ are the one who is nearest to perfection. Not me. You're smart, tall, artistic, painfully modest, kind, honest, and _gorgeous_. I'm just a bloody hobbit. I don't think anyone really even likes me."

"I like you," Dean whispered. Seamus rolled his eyes and laughed, causing a smile to appear ear-to-ear on Dean's face. "A lot."

"Well it's good that we feel the same way, then," Seamus said as smoothly as possible with his quirky Irish accent, and pulled the blanket to cover both of their torsos, almost up to their necks. Seamus' face was less than an inch away from Dean's, so he moved to softly place a kiss on Dean's lips.

Dean laid back and wrapped an arm around Seamus, who was moving to place his head on Dean's chest. One of Seamus' arms was free, and resting near his head, while the other was wedged between the two in a somewhat comfortable position. Dean brought his hand up to put over Seamus', and Seamus made himself at home on the cushion that was Dean's torso. Seamus enjoyed listening to Dean's breathing, as well as the rise and fall of his chest with each inhale and exhale.

They stayed like that for a while, until they realized it was time to leave and get back into the castle before they both got detention for the rest of the year. The worst they received was a suspicious look from Filch and a disapproving mew from Mrs. Norris. In their dorm room, Harry, Ron and Neville were chatting idly. Dean and Seamus had the decency to wait until everyone had gone to sleep before both slipping into Seamus' bed and drawing the curtains closed.


	4. Chapter 4

Well…if boners make you uncomfortable, then you may not want to read this….eh…

BONER ALERT trololol

"I feel like we're invading their privacy," Harry whispered to Ron and Neville, who were standing to the left of him. "I mean, we're watching them sleep."

"Shut up, Harry!" Ron whispered. "We all share a dorm room. What they do in here is completely our business. I'm just trying to figure out when this happened. We all went to bed at the same time; I saw them get into their own beds!"

"Dean got out of his bed and joined Shay in his," Neville replied coolly. "You guys were both out, and Dean didn't know I was still awake. I saw." Ron huffed as they watched the two boys in the bed. Dean was spooning Seamus as they both lay shirtless with the blankets covering up to their waists. Seamus had a small smile on his lips as he dreamt.

"Bloody hell...Look who's got a stiffy!" Ron gaped as he walked around the bed so he was facing Seamus' front.

"Be quiet, Ron. It's not like you've never woken up with a little surprise trying to burst out of your shorts," Neville whispered. "And this _is_ Seamus we're talking about." Ron rolled his eyes and shrugged.

"At least he's wearing something. Anyway-" Ron started, before being interrupted by Dean's eyes fluttering open. "Bollocks."

"Good morning," Dean said softly, his voice still groggy from sleep. He turned his head away from the boys to kiss the back of Seamus' head. "Care to tell me why you were watching us sleep?"

"Well, um, we just found it unusual, that's all," Harry tried to reassure him. "_I_ didn't find it unusual," Neville muttered. "These idiots didn't know that you had sneaked into Shay's bed, that's all. And we were just heading down to breakfast. We'll leave you two alone."

With that, the three boys walked out the door, grumbling to each other about various things. "They had _sex!_In _our_dorm room!_"_one of the voices shrieked from outside. It was Ron's. Dean lay still, staring at his boyfriend's hair.

Wait. His _boyfriend_? No, no, no. Seamus was Dean's best friend. They had kissed a few times and gone out on a date, but they were still...What were they, really? Friends don't make out, or fall in love, or have sex, or get married, or anything. But Dean wanted all those things from Seamus. _What?_

"I'm going to kill all three of them, and I'll make sure they die a very slow and very painful death," Seamus whispered, but Dean could tell he was smiling by the tone of his voice. "What time is it?"

"Time for breakfast," Dean smiled, nuzzling into Seamus' neck. "I guess I better get up if I want to get to class on time." Seamus sighed and opened his eyes.

"I wish I could sleep forever," the Irish boy yawned. "In this bed. With you." Dean chuckled as he sat up, leaving Seamus to fall onto his back and sprawl across the bed.

"Shay?" Dean asked, looking down at his lap and rubbing his hands together. Seamus moved quickly to cover his lower half with blankets before Dean got the chance to look back at him. "Am I your...boyfriend?

""Well," Seamus started, taking a deep breath in. He maneuvered his hand under Dean's thin white button- up and gently ran his nails down his back, causing the taller boy to shudder. "Only if you want to be." Dean grinned and twisted his torso so he was facing his best friend.

"I want to be," he told Seamus. "And I don't care what anyone else thinks. I want to be with you, and that's all that matters." Seamus smiled as a blush rose to his cheeks. Dean stood up and moved so he could stand over Seamus' head. He leaned down and pressed a kiss to Seamus' lips, then walked out the door.

"Guh," was the only sound that came out of Seamus' mouth as he sat up.

"What was that?" Dean asked, popping his head back in the room, adjusting his tie that he had found somehwere outside of the room. Seamus shook his head. "Oh. I'll walk you to breakfast?"

"Um, I'm not really hungry. I need to, er, take care of something up here. I'll catch up with you at lunch?" he offered, his face turning bright red.

"Alright. See you later, love," Dean smiled as he grabbed the rest of his things and left the room for good. Seamus laid back and suddenly, the only thing that filled his mind was the wonderful and beautiful Dean Thomas.


	5. Chapter 5

It's been forever, but I'm happy to say...HERE'S THE NEXT CHAPTER.

The Hufflepuff students woke up to the smell of smoke coming from somewhere in the castle. They could smell it through the vents in the kitchen. Nobody made a big deal about it - they were used to the occasional spell gone wrong. Everyone was aware of Finnigan's monthly (sometimes weekly) explosions as well, even the first years. But this was something out of the ordinary - something nobody had expected to happen within the walls of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

"DEAN THOMAS!" a voice shrieked from the stairwell leading up to the girl's dormitories in the Gryffindor tower. Quick footsteps pattered down the stairs to the common room as a very frightened Dean Thomas looked up in horror. Ron covered his face in embarrassment, and Harry looked on eagerly as the heated Weasley girl stormed up to his friend. "You're shagging Finnigan now, is that so?"

"What? I-" Dean sputtered. Ginny reached down and pulled him up by his pajama shirt collar. Dean didn't like to be forceful with anybody, but he pushed Ginny's hands off of his chest, causing her to take a step back.

"You were dating me just a few months ago and now you like blokes? I don't buy it!" Ginny boomed, looking coldly into Dean's brown eyes. There was a boom heard upstairs, followed by the familiar scent of smoke wafting through the air. "Ah, there he is now! Your little leprechaun sex toy!"

"Sorry!" a faint voice called from the level above the common room. They could hear what sounded like paper crumpling, but everyone chose to ignore it. It was just Seamus blowing shite up again.

"Ginny," Dean started in a calm voice. Ginny opened her mouth the slightest bit but Dean interrupted her. "No. Look. When I was with you, I didn't know what I wanted." The bright red Weasley girl huffed in annoyance and rolled her eyes. Dean raised his voice a bit and spoke again. "I've been interested in Shay since before I was with you. I...I just knew I couldn't do anything about it, so I stuck with you."

"So you didn't care about me at all, eh? You just settled for me, right?" Ginny asked, crossing her arms over her chest. Dean pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed. She sensed his frustration and her face softened just the slightest bit. "Look, Dean...I don't care that you're dating other people. I just don't get why you'd lie to me - to everyone, really - about liking blokes."

"I liked you, Ginny," Dean told her. Harry was watching their conflict like it was some Muggle soap opera. Ron was looking around the room in disgust. "But this was something I needed time to figure out...And I liked you, so I decided to be with you. And now I like Shay. I've liked Shay for a while. I will like him and probably love him for a long time. And if you can't accept that then I've got nothing to say to you, Gin."

"Don't call me Gin," she whispered. "I just wish you were man enough to own up to everything you've done, Thomas." Ginny walked around the couch Harry and Ron were sitting on to the portrait hole.

"What exactly _have_ I done?" Dean shouted, growing angry for the first time that day...maybe even that month. Ginny shook her head and pushed open the portrait. "You going to answer me?" he yelled. Within a few seconds, Ginny was out of the common room, with Ron jumping off the couch to follow her.

"Real nice, mate," Ron said sarcastically in his general direction with a glare. "Might as well be wearing that rainbow scarf of Dumbledore's," he mumbled to himself as he left after Ginny. Dean balled his fists in the hem of his shirt and huffed before running up the stairs to his dorm, tears blurring his vision. He swung open the door to find Seamus sitting on the cold floor, surrounded by bits of burned parchment and art supplies.

"Oh," the Irish boy said, looking up at his boyfriend who looked extremely tall from that angle. Then he noticed the teary eyes that took the place of the usual bright, happy ones and immediately stood up, the only whole piece of parchment in sight sliding from his lap. "I heard yelling." He moved toward Dean, who nodded his head and sniffled. Dean had never cried in front of Seamus. "Hey." Seamus put his hands on Dean's arms. "It's gonna be alright, mate." He pulled the taller boy into a hug, and Dean rested his head on his shoulder.

"No," Dean mumbled into Seamus' neck. "Ginny blew up and the second I started to defend myself, it's like the whole world turned against me." Seamus rubbed circles into his back to comfort him. He wasn't very good at making people feel better. He was good at storming off and leaving. But he couldn't do that to Dean. Not like this. Not ever. "Ron's mad too."

"Ron'll get over it," Shay told him. "He always o'erreacts, you know that." Dean sighed, and Seamus swore he felt something wet seep into his shirt. Something that came out of his boyfriend's tear ducts. Dean was crying. "Hey...hey, I made you something." Dean let go of Seamus and his head perked up the slightest. Seamus turned around to the parchment scattered on the ground.

"You did? What is it?" Dean asked, wiping his eyes quickly before Seamus could turn around. The Irish boy picked up the whole piece of parchment amongst the burnt pieces.

"I drew you something. Yer always drawing so I thought it'd be nice if someone drew for you fer a change. I tried to do it with magic at first but it didn't go so well," Seamus explained, looking pointedly at the ground around them. "I'm bloody terrible at drawing, so don't judge 'er too hard."

Dean took the picture and studied it carefully. It depicted a dark-skinned man in a fur-hooded, animal-hide coat ice fishing. Under the ice was some sort of whale-like creature that wasn't exactly a whale. It was like a narwhal but without the horn. Either way, it was completely disproportionate to the rest of the picture; the man was bigger than the creature that was expected to be larger than him. But everything was just so _Seamus_ that none of that mattered. The whale had a cute smile and the man didn't look like he was having a bad time, either. There was little to no detail in the entire picture, which was a major clue it was drawn by Seamus Finnigan.

"It's an..eskimo..ice fishing," Seamus mumbled, looking rather nervous under Dean's scrutiny. "I mean..I just wanted to draw something and that's-" he was cut off by Dean throwing his arms around him, knocking them both to the floor amongst the scorched parchment.

"You're adorable, you know that?" Dean asked playfully, pinning Seamus to the ground and smiling. "I- You are _incredible_."

"Wha?" Seamus asked, utterly confused. Dean laughed and kissed Seamus on the lips quickly before pulling away. The Irish boy's eyes crinkled as he smiled. He'd never seen Dean become so happy after being downright depressed. "I'm..glad I could make you happy."

Dean Thomas had the picture framed and placed on the nightstand beside his table.

I'm somewhat proud of this chapter, but somewhat not. Uber tired but my little Deamus heart...GAH I love these two. Screw Ginny xD


	6. Chapter 6

**My poor Deamus heart is just bursting this week. SO HERE'S ANOTHER CHAPTER, I NEED A HEART TRANSPLANT.**

Dean looked at himself in one of the mirrors in the boys' bathroom. He touched his jaw gently, and then ran his hand up and down his cheek. He reached his other hand up to touch the other cheek. After a few seconds he gave his cheeks a few soft slaps, dropped his hands, and then heaved a big sigh. After pinching the bridge of his nose, he opened his eyes and flashed a winning smile into the mirror. Dean put his fingers up to his dimples as his smile faded. His next look was the 'smolder'. He raised an eyebrow and smirked. His smirk turned into a snarl once he realized he looked like wannabe-Malfoy.

"Why are you making faces in the mirror?" a voice asked from somewhere amid the stalls. Dean knew it was Seamus. His quirky, adorable Irish accent was a dead giveaway. Dean stared into the reflection until he saw Seamus come out from wherever he was hiding. "I was kind of enjoying the show, but something seems wrong." Dean put his hands in his pockets and looked down.

"I'm just...nothing. It's nothing," Dean sighed, trying to pull off a convincing smile. Seamus walked closer to his boyfriend and put his hands on his slim waist. He had to stand on his toes to place a kiss on the back of Dean's neck.

"Hey," Seamus started in a gentle tone, gripping the taller boy's waist a bit firmer. "You can tell me. I'm your best mate, remember? You don't need to be afraid. It's just me." Dean looked into the mirror. All he could see of Seamus were his hands and the top of his head peaking out from behind his shoulders.

"I'm not someone who stands out," Dean mumbled. He looked down and let Seamus snake his arms around his torso and hold him closer. "I mean, I stand out physically in a crowd for obvious reasons, but...I dunno. I just feel like I'm...plain ol' Dean Thomas. Dean the nice guy. The guy in the background." Seamus leaned his head on Dean's lower shoulder for a few seconds before moving to stand to the right of him. He had to nudge him over a little so they could both look in the mirror. "And in the reflection I see someone who has nothing interesting about them. Nothing to offer. Just another face in the crowd, if you will."

"Do you know what I see when I look at you?" Seamus asked, gazing into the smear-covered mirror. Dean shrugged and pursed his lips. "I see the most charming, most amazing man I know. I see someone who can draw ten times better than anybody in this entire school. Whenever you walk into a room, the whole place gets a thousand times brighter. You're just the most beautiful person and I don't know what I did to deserve you, Dean." He looked up at Dean, who looked back at him with a small smile. "And your dimples kind of drive me crazy." Dean laughed as he shook his head. "I mean, I'm just an Irish hobbit with reptile eyes who burns his eyebrows off twice a year. But I'm okay with that if you are." Seamus offered a comforting smile.

"Of course I am. But, Shay, as sweet as you are, I just don't think of myself that way, that's all," Dean shrugged. "A lot of people think I'm more confident that I actually am."

"I don't know what you're not seeing in yourself and why you're not seeing it," Seamus whispered as they looked back into the mirror. "You've changed me as a person, Dean. I've been trying to shape myself after you for so long. If I didn't have you as a friend or..err..more, then I'm pretty sure I'd be alone in this world. You make me feel like I'm not so hopeless and idiotic after all. And when I'm with you, I'm so happy. It's been that way since first year. You're extraordinary in every way possible. And if everyone else thinks you're just 'plain ol Dean' then so be it. But just know that I think yer the most creative, brilliant, loyal, honest, charming, _beautiful_ person out there."

Dean turned and pulled Seamus into a hug as quickly as he possibly could. Seamus was crushed into his best friend's warm chest but he really didn't mind. Dean was shuddering and shaking with sobs as his best friend held him as they stood in the cold, stale air of the bathroom. This was the second time he had cried in front of Seamus, but Shay had a feeling it was a good thing this time.

"I'm sorry," Dean choked out as he was hunched over in an attempted to hold Seamus closer. "Nobody's ever said anything like that to me before- not even my own mum, and surely not my stepfather." Dean's cries subsided gradually as Seamus rubbed circles into his tense back. A huge wet spot formed on the Irish boy's shirt, but that was the least of their worries.

"You're way too special to never have heard that," Seamus smiled as Dean loosened his grasp on him and took a small step back to hold his boyfriend's hands.

"Shay," the tall boy started to say. He wiped at his eyes with the end of his shirt sleeve. "I want to hold your hand. And I want to walk into the Great Hall with you and I want every single person in this school to know that I am yours. I want to be able to kiss you in the hallways because, Merlin, why should I be afraid to? And I don't care what _any of them think_ because I am happy, Shay, I really am." Seamus smiled and pulled Dean into another hug. They had concealed their relationship from everybody except the Gryffindors in their year, Luna, Ginny, Zacharias and Justin Finch-Fletchley. Now Dean wanted to make it public- something Seamus had wanted to do since before they were even together.

"Dinner's in five minutes. Let's start walking, Thomas," Seamus smirked, letting go of Dean's right hand, but kept a firm grip on his left. They left the bathroom, sniffles emitting from both of the two boys.

The two entered the Great Hall hand in hand. They were quite an odd sight- a tall, dark boy with a bright grin on his face, and a much shorter boy with a dazed yet pleased smile. Dean's eyes were noticeably red and puffy, and Seamus' shirt was soaked on one shoulder. There were many whispers and grumbles between members of all the houses, and many fingers pointing at the two. They strode through the middle of the Gryffindor and Hufflepuff tables, not caring about anything or anyone besides the person they were holding hands with.

**I teared up a bit while writing that, but I actually like how this turned out, even though it's pretty short. I need to get to Seamus' cray cray side soon before I die of cuteness overload. I'm thinking he'll be a nuisance while Dean is working on homework. TA TA FOR NOW, HONEY BOO BOO CHILDREN.**


	7. Chapter 7

IT'S BEEN SO LONG BUT I FINALLY HAVE TIME AND I FINALLY GOT A GOOD IDEA...FOR THE OPENING, AT LEAST. AND I REALIZED A CONTINUITY ERROR WITH MY FIC AND THE ACTUAL STORY. I WANT THIS TO TAKE PLACE IN THEIR 6TH YEAR, WHICH WOULD MEAN DEAN AND GINNY WOULD HAVE HAD TO DATE IN THEIR 5TH YEAR FOR THIS TO WORK. SO THERE WE ARE. IN THIS UNIVERSE THEY DATED FIFTH YEAR. WHEE.

"Wake up, you tosser!" Harry yelled as he threw a pillow at Seamus, who was still unmoving under his blankets as the rest of the boys in the dorm were packing up their trunks.

"It's the last day of the term, Finnigan! Get the bloody hell out of bed," Ron laughed as he took one of Neville's shoes and threw it at the sleeping boy. Neville rolled his eyes and went to retrieve the polished black shoe and put it on his left foot.

"Careful with Neville's shoes, Ron, it's his only pair," Harry smirked as he closed his trunk and put Hedwig's cage on top of it. "His gran's sewing up the holes the mandrake left in the other pair after the...incident." Dean and Ron both chuckled a bit while Neville reluctantly cracked a smile.

"Go to feckin' hell," Seamus groaned into his pillow. "All of ye." Ron and Harry feigned fright and scampered around the room tossing Seamus' belongings up in the air. The Irishman turned his head and opened his eyes so he could glare at the boys. "Except you, Dean."

Dean trotted over to Seamus' bedside. "Good morning, beautiful," Dean said softly with a charming grin. Neville pretended to swoon and fell slightly into Ron who caught him as Dean pressed a kiss to his boyfriend's temple. "Breakfast in fifteen. Don't be late."

"Oh, Dean, you know just how to make my heart melt," Neville sighed in a high-pitched voice as Ron held him close. "You chocolate sweetheart, you."

"I'm gonna paint a picture of you, Shay. And I'm gonna put it on my wall at my house so I can be reminded of your perfect face every time I'm wanking in my bed," Ron replied with the same high-pitched voice as he tightened his arms around Neville.

"Shove off, children," Dean said playfully as he grabbed his bookbag. "Shay, I'll save you a seat as usual. Don't be late." He set one foot out the door and stopped. "Oh, and I've already painted a picture of Seamus. Several."

Seamus scrambled out of bed the second Dean left the room. He picked up all the clothes Ron and Neville tossed around and threw them into his trunk hastily, knowing that Dean would help him fold them after classes. Harry, Ron and Neville watched him eagerly from their places near the door as he stripped down and ran stark naked to the showers. He returned ten minutes later and practically jumped into his shirt, jumper, underwear, trousers, shoes and robes. He grabbed his crimson and gold tie and fumbled to put it on as he bolted out the door to walk down to the Great Hall from the seventh floor.

"Last breakfast with Dean for a while, last day with Dean for a while," Seamus murmured to himself as he took a deep breath, wiped the sweat from his brow and calmly approached the staircase.

"I'm spending Christmas and the two days before and after with my parents, but for the rest of the time I'm at the Burrow with Ron and Harry," Hermione explained to Dean as he bit into his toast. "I got them both a little something I think they'll like. Are you getting Seamus anything?"

"I already bought him a silver ring with shamrocks engraved into it from a muggle shop," Dean told her with a brilliant smile. "I would paint him something but that's all that I've ever given him for Christmas. But this year's different."

Ginny slid toward Hermione to close the gap where they were saving seats for Harry and Ron. "A ring? So soon? You've been together for a month, Dean! You blow all your money on a gift for someone you've been dating for a month?" the redhead asked angrily. She pushed her eggs away and huffed.

"Dating for a month, but we've known each other since our first year," Dean smirked. "He's my best mate. I'd give it to him even if we weren't together." Dean sipped on his pumpkin juice and smoothed the wrinkles on his jumper.

"I just think you're rushing into it, that's all," Ginny shrugged, brushing the hair out of her eyes. Dean scoffed playfully and chuckled. "We took it really slow and we had a good run, don't you think?"

"Look, I know you're just looking out for me and Shay, but I think I can handle my own relationship by myself, thanks," the tall, dark boy said with a grin. "I know how I feel, and I know that I care a whole lot about him. I don't think you can change that." Hermione stiffened and then decided she should be the one to diffuse the tension.

"So, Ginny, I made you something for Christmas," the brunette girl cut in. She looked sideways to the entrance of the Great Hall and saw short Gryffindor walk through with the small crowd. Gotta keep Dean from talking to Ginny. Today should be a happy day, right? Unfortunately they were sitting way up by the head table, making it a bit harder to hold Ginny's attention while Seamus walked toward them.

"Really, 'Mione?" Ginny asked with delight. "That's brilliant! I'm sure I'll love it. Last Christmas I just got a scarf from mum, some questionable potions from Fred and George, and a painting from Dean. I think this Christmas will be a lot better. Oh, I'm so excited now!"

"Oh, I remember that painting. I actually really liked that one. And you know me; I'm tough on myself when it comes to my artwork," Dean chimed in. Hermione groaned and gave up on trying to keep them from arguing. "But I know what Hermione made you, and I think you'll truly love it."

"The painting's marvelous, but I'm sure it's not as brilliant as all the ones you've given Seamus," Ginny smiled, trying to show that she was calm and collected. Dean frowned then tilted his head to the side. "They're all of him, aren't they? Merlin, if I had known that little detail maybe I would have known you fancied blokes earlier."

"Well, you didn't. And most of them were of us together. You know. Because we're _best mates_," Dean drawled, stabbing the sausage on his plate with his fork and biting off a piece, chewing it in an annoyed manner. Hermione rubbed her temples as Neville, Harry and Ron sat down on the other side of Ginny. She knew Seamus was only a few steps away from hearing distance. He already didn't like Ginny for causing a lot of Dean's unhappiness, but if he saw her starting something with Dean, his temper would definitely get the best of him. And that couldn't happen, because today was supposed to be a happy day, right?

"Best mates don't give each other dozens of paintings and top it all with an engraved _ring_," Ginny said, sitting up straight and drinking some juice out of her goblet. Hermione closed her eyes. Dean was oblivious to his boyfriend just a few feet away, and she knew he was going to say something that would set Seamus off.

"Well I'm sorry that I'm in love with Seamus," Dean called out rather loudly in frustration. The Irish boy stopped dead in his tracks and several members of the Gryffindor table looked down at their end of the table. McGonagall also looked at the group curiously. "People do things like that for the one they love." Dean didn't understand why everyone was staring. Hermione cleared her throat and her eyes darted pointedly to Seamus then back to Dean. Dean turned around. "Oh."

Dean rose and stood in front of his boyfriend. Most in the Great Hall were too sleepy to notice the two, which he was thankful for. "I-I wanted to tell you knowingly...On Christmas day," Dean said shakily. "I'm sorry that I told them before I told you, Shay. I'm just really bad with all this relationship stuff and I realize it's kinda soon. I understand if you don't feel the same way, but I guess now it's out there. And if-"

"You love me?" Seamus asked as he took a step toward Dean. His eyes softened and a smile was playing at his lips.

"Of course, you bloody Irishman," Dean chuckled, nervously rubbing at the back of his neck. Seamus' heart sped up to the point where he thought it would burst out of his chest. His eyes widened at Dean's words and suddenly he was embracing him. Seamus stood on his toes to put his mouth to the taller boy's ear.

"I love you, too," Seamus whispered. Dean grinned and held Seamus tighter, making unintelligable, happy-sounding noises into his hair. "I love you a lot. I've loved you fer a while. I just thought no one could ever love _me_." Dean pulled away slightly so he could look Seamus in the eys.

"Well, darling, you're going to have to get used to it. I'll always love you. You make me feel extraordinary when I'm feeling ordinary. I love that. I love you," Dean whispered with a bright smile. Seamus smiled and hugged him one last time before they sat down together between Colin and Parvati.

"You said something about Christmas day," Seamus said to Dean halfway through the meal. "You were goin' to tell me you loved me on that day?"

"I was going to use the Floo network to come to your house and tell you. And give you your gift. But it's not a surprise anymore, so we can do whatever you'd like. I do, however, apologize in advance for all the letters you'll be receiving by owl from me. This is always the longest we're ever apart," Dean told him shyly. "I'm gonna miss you."

"Oh, come on, you big lug! Ye know we'll see each other. I think I'd go mental if we didn't. Mam doesn't care where I am most of the time. I'll find a way to sneak into your house. Maybe throw rocks at your window," Seamus smiled, leaning into the warmth of Dean's body.

"The front door's always unlocked, Shay," Dean reminded him. "And it's a one-story house. You could tap on my window. Which would scare me shitless in the middle of the night." The bells rang and students began to file out of the Great Hall in anticipation of their last day before Christmas holiday.

"Just trying to be romantic, love," Seamus smiled, planting a kiss on Dean's cheek before standing up to leave for class.

OKAY IT'S ALMOST THREE IN THE MORNING AND IT'S SHORT AND CRAPPY BUT I JUST LOVE THEM OKAY

MY FEELS


	8. Chapter 8

**So this chapter is longer than most of my others! I wrote everything but the end a few days ago, and decided that since we're 8 chapters in, we deserve some sexytimes. So this is an ADULT CONTENT WARNING, since there is SMUTTY SMUTTY MCSMUTPANTS TIMES NEAR THE END. There. I warned you. But oh boy, I love these two. Reviews are love (:**

"Oi, Thomas:

You thought you were gonna be the first one to send a letter, eh? I beat you to it. Sometimes I wish you lived in Ireland so we'd be close together during holidays. But then I remember how cute your accent is and I'm thankful that you were raised in London. The weather's shite here in Dublin, as expected. It never stops raining. Though I heard it's snowing in London, so hahaha. I don't do well in the snow. You know that. My cheeks get all red and ugly and I look like I'm 12. Anyway, I have some bad news. We're low on floo powder and my mam said she's not getting any more until the new year. She only uses it to get to and from town to go shopping and see her friends. Dad drives to work, so I don't see why I can't use it one bloody time to come and see you. She doesn't know why I have to see you this holiday when I never have the past years. But I'll find a way to make it to London. I promise.

Yours, Seamus"

Dean folded the letter and stuck it back in the envelope it came in. Seamus' mom's owl, Typh, rested on Dean's windowsill and made small hooting noises. "You can come in, Typh. I'm gonna write Shay a letter then you can go back. You must be tired, girl. It's a long way from Ireland," Dean said happily to the dark brown owl. He looked at the drawing hanging on the wall above his bed and sighed dreamily. "My life is a cliche, Typh. Never forget that." The bird hooted in approval as she hopped inside and rested on Dean's desk.

"Deanie, can you help me draw a- who's this?" Dean's second-youngest half sister, Beatrice, asked as she barged into his room with a sketchpad in her hands. Her eyes widened as the unfamiliar owl hopped down from the desk to greet her. "Mum doesn't like strange animals in the house! Mum!"

"No, Bea, be quiet!" Dean pleaded as his half sister reached for the doorknob. "I'll help you draw whatever you want! Just be bloody quiet, okay?"

"Draw a dragon for me! Right by the princess in the castle!" Bea giggled as she shoved the sketchpad into her older brother's hands. Typh made her way to perch on the windowsill again and rubbed her head on the wall. Dean sketched the outline of the dragon, but then set the charcoal down and scratched his head.

"You know, Bea, I really need to write a letter to Seamus. I got one he sent me today, and I think it's polite to not keep him waiting," Dean told the young girl standing by his bed. "I'll finish the dragon after dinner, alright? Then maybe we can go to the park with Georgia. Go ask her now. Go on." He handed the sketchpad back to Beatrice and she skipped out of his room, closing the door on her way out.

"Shay:

_Our hearts beat as one_

_Though of us there are two_

_Like two rivers running_

_And intertwining at the mouth._

_A kiss._

_The simplest form of affection_

_Though when it happens, you have my mind spinning in a different direction_

_The ghosting of your lips across mine as we say goodnight_

_I cannot say anything, for I am left speechless by this delight._

_Nobody tastes as sweet as you_

_Nobody else can compare_

_Your lips are my guilty pleasure_

_And now I need them more than air._

_I know it may sound selfish_

_But what's a lad to do?_

_A kiss will capture my loving heart_

_And give it straight to you._

If you couldn't tell, I love you. Lots. And I need to tell you something about Friday morning. Well, about Ginny, really. I know you don't like talking about her, but this is important. She thinks we're moving "too fast", and "rushing into things" or something like that. And I see where she's coming from, but I know she just said that because she's jealous. Or bitter. Or both. She's angry because our relationship is already more successful than mine and hers was, and we haven't been together that long. I think she wanted me to second guess myself, but there's no doubt that I'm completely and shamelessly in love with you. And, yes, I am that guy who writes sappy poems for his boyfriend. I don't regret it. I'll talk to you soon, darling. I promise.

Love, Dean"

Seamus giggled as he set the letter down on the dining room table. He spun around a few times, humming a tune as Barkley, his gray owl, watched him from the tree outside. "What? Are you mad ye don't get to fly anywhere? Trust me, ye don't wanna fly that far," Seamus yelled to the bird out the window. He opened it up and spoke quietly. "Dean's parents are Muggles, so I would think they don't want owls at their door every day. And it's a long way to London. Even though the post is slower, it saves you from wasting energy."

"Stop talkin' to yer owl 'n help me with the cleaning, Shay," Mr. Finnigan yelled from the den. "And what's this about you going to London?"

"I can't get there, so don't worry about it," Seamus mumbled solemnly as he walked over to help his father dust the furniture. "Mam won't let me use her precious Floo powder that she_needs_ to see her precious friends. And I can't afford to get there by bus, or whatever mode of transportation you use to travel."

"What do ye mean you can't afford it? How do you buy school stuff?" his dad asked, dusting off the coffee table.

"I use galleons! Bloody wizarding money! I can't do shite with those in the Muggle world," the young Irishman huffed as he threw himself onto the sofa. "This is why Mam needs a job at the Ministry. Or anywhere! So we can afford things like this. I can't even see my own boyfriend!"

"Look, Shay," his father started, placing a hand on his shoulder. "I can pay for you to go to London. I can't pay for you to get back. And I'd recommend keeping your voice down. Your Mam's just upstairs, and I know you don't want her to know about you two yet." He winked at his son then walked out of the den.

"Dean:

Please do not hold any of this against me. Let's just forget it ever happened after you read it, alright?

_For Christmas, I ask not for the world_

_I do not dream riches and wealth_

_I do not pray for envy_

_I do not wish for glory_

_I have no need for luxury_

_All I ask for is love._

_I dream to find your love wrapped up and placed under my tree_

_So don't be surprised if Santa cuts you open_

_And rips your heart right out for me_

Like I said, we'll be forgetting all about that. Anyway, I have brilliant news. My father is going to pay for me in Muggle money to get to London. That's alright, right? I really need to give you your gift. And I really just need to see you. Owl me if it's not. Otherwise expect me in two days. I love you. I love you I love you I love you I love you I LOVE YOU. Don't ever forget that. You're beautiful. And I'm so happy to have you in my life. I love you.

Love, Seamus"

"Mum!" Dean yelled out his bedroom door. "Could you come here for just a moment? It's important." He set the letter down on his desk with a laugh and stood up from his chair. He tucked his wand into his coat and waited patiently with a smile for his mother.

"Yes, what is it darling?" Mrs. Thomas asked her son who had been taller than her since he was 13. "Is something wrong?"

"No, mum, not at all," Dean beamed, stuffing his hands in his pockets. "I was wondering if Seamus could come over for a day, that's all."

"Seamus lives in Ireland," she told him, putting her hands on her hips and laughing softly to herself. "Is he staying in London for the holidays? Did he not go home?"

"No, mum, he went home to Ireland," Dean explained, taking a step forward and putting his hands on his mother's arms. "But he says he really wants to see me. And I really want to see him, too, mum. His father is providing the money for him to get here. He just doesn't know how do get back, but I can help him with that. May he come visit? Please?"

"Well, you know how much your sisters like him," Mrs. Thomas smiled, looking at the floor. "And I don't think your step-father will mind." She adjusted her jumper and smiled at him again. "He can come. And if you tell Ray and your sisters about the two of you being together, we can help him get back to Dublin. I promise."

"Really?" Dean asked, hugging his mother. "I'll definitely tell them when he gets here. Thank you so much, mum. I love you." He let her go and grinned. "He'll be here in two days."

"Alright, I'll prepare a dessert," she told him. "I'm so glad you're happy. Your father would love to see you happy. And I know he would love Seamus." She gave her son another quick hug and then retreated to the kitchen down the hall.

Seamus looked at the house in front of him and checked the address on the gate one last time. "1178 Ivymoss Lane. As it has been for the past five feckin' years," he mumbled to himself as he walked up the cobblestone path to the wooden door. Warmth was radiating from the house, and he could tell lunch was being cooked inside. He was rather hungry after his questionable taxi ride and walk to Dean's house. He raised his hand up to the door and made a fist, knocking on the door three times.

"Lorraine, get the door!" a male voice called from somewhere deep within the house. Seamus stood patiently outside with his hands in his pockets. He heard footsteps approaching the door.

"No, Lorraine!" the familiar, velvety voice of Dean yelled at whoever was near the door. "That's gotta be Finnigan, I swear! It's not the postman this time! Let me answer it." Seamus chuckled to himself and adjusted the scarf around his neck. The snow stung his face and made his cheeks burn red.

"Calm down, Dean! It's early yet, it's probably a salesman or something," the girl replied as she opened the front door. Her eyes widened at the sight of the short Irishman standing in front of her. "Huh. Dean, someone's here for you."

"I bloody well knew it," Dean told his 14-year-old half sister as he pushed past her to get to Seamus. He stood in the doorway for a few seconds before attacking his boyfriend with a hug, causing him to take a few steps backwards.

"I just saw you six days ago!" Seamus exclaimed, wrapping his arms around the taller boy. "But I must admit, I missed you, ye wanker." Dean laughed, filling Seamus' ears with that sweet, bubbly sound the darker boy emitted every time he found something particularly funny.

"I'm finding it extremely hard to disregard that poem I wrote you," Dean whispered softly. "But only my mum knows about us, so it'd be pretty weird if I just started snogging you senseless in front of my sisters without a proper explanation. Come inside? Also, the snow makes you look adorable, darling."

Dean led Seamus inside without touching him, surprisingly. His mother was cooking up a stew for lunch, his stepfather was reading the paper on the sofa in the family room, and his five half sisters were doing each others' hair at the dining table. He guided Seamus to kitchen where he hugged Mrs. Thomas and all the girls.

"Seamus, you remember my mum," Dean smiled, re-introducing him to everyone. "And, of course, all my sisters: Lorraine, Tara, Kennedy, Beatrice and little Elise." All the girls smiled at the boy who had spent large portions of the past few summers at their house.

"Lovely to see you all again," Seamus greeted, trying his best to sound like a proper gentleman instead of the clumsy tosser he actually was. "You're looking spectacular as always, Mrs. Thomas." Dean's mother gave him a wink and a small smile after she thanked him. Something about the small rooms and the smell of the stew brewing made Seamus feel safe and sound and cozy with Dean's family. The Thomases were in no way poor, but their home was a smaller-than-average cottage with only four moderately-sized bedrooms for eight people. Lorraine and Tara, being the two teenaged girls, got to share a room, while Kennedy and Beatrice shared another room. Dean got his own room because he was a boy, but that room would be going to Elise when he moved out after Hogwarts and she was old enough to not sleep in a baby bed in her parents' room.

"I'm sure Ray would be happy to see you," Dean smiled, trying to be a welcoming host. "Let's go to the den, shall we? I'll lead the way." Seamus was led to the family room, consisting of a long sofa and two armchairs, with lots of children's toys scattered about the floor. Ray had the telly on, and was flipping through the sports section of the newspaper.

"West Ham's not doing so well, Dean," Ray said as he folded up the newspaper and set it on the coffee table. "Not winning as many matches as they did last season. Well, I'm sure they'll pull through."

"They always, do, Ray," Dean said with a broad smile as Seamus stood beside him. "You remember my best mate, Seamus. He was here for a few weeks during the summer. We're just gonna go in my room for a bit and we'll be out when the stew is ready." Dean's stepfather nodded as he changed the channel on the telly to the news network.

Dean shut the door behind him as the two boys entered his room. Seamus noticed he had gotten a bigger bed since he'd last been at the Thomas residence. His owl, Finnix, was caged and on his trunk. Seamus also noticed that the pictures on the walls had changed. Instead of pictures of his family, it was pictures that Colin Creevey had taken of the two of them, as well as sketches and paintings Dean had done of himself, Seamus and the two of them together. He smiled.

"It's changed a bit since you've been gone," Dean said in a soft voice. "At least I can fit on the bed now. And you can fit too." He laid down on his bed so he was pressed against the wall and patted the spot next to him on his West Ham Football bedding. Seamus hesitantly sat down on the bed, kicked his shoes off then swung his legs up so he was laying down next to Dean.

"I like it," Seamus smiled, taking in the old, dark green wallpaper that was peeling at the corners. He then saw the markings on the door frame. "When did we stop measuring each other?"

"When I grew to be eight inches taller than you, love," Dean smirked, playing with his boyfriend's hair. "I'm gonna tell the girls and Ray about us at lunch. Is that alright with you?"

"You couldn't have done it when I _wasn't_ here?" Seamus asked, his shoulders dropping as he let out a huff. Dean smiled and shook his head. "I guess that's fine. Just don't let your father kick my arse."

"He's not my father," Dean said defensively, his eyes going cold. Seamus closed his eyes and then opened them as he spoke.

"Right. Sorry. I just...It slips my mind sometimes. I'm sorry. Really," the shorter boy apologized with a hand on Dean's arm. He leaned forward and kissed the corner of Dean's mouth. Dean smiled and scooted toward Seamus to place a kiss on his nose.

"Shay, how long are you staying?" Mrs. Thomas asked with a pleasant smile on her face. Seamus shifted in his seat next to Dean at the dining table. He and Dean were pressed right up against each other, for they both had to sit at one head of the table to allow room for Seamus. Dean blew on his stew to cool it down and nudged Seamus to answer.

"I was only coming fer today, but me mam said it might be best if I stay in London 'til tomorrow. I might go to a pub in town to stay the night, since I haven't got much money on me," Seamus told her as Dean's elbow bumped into his arm.

"Oh, we'd love to have you spend the night here! Wouldn't we, Ray?" Mrs. Thomas asked her husband with a pleading look on her face. Dean's half sisters looked back in forth between their parents and their brother, anxious to have more time with Seamus.

"Sure," Ray said coolly. "I can get the cot out of the closet and set it up in Dean's bedroom. Unless you outgrew the cot like Dean outgrew his bed. But I don't think that'll be a problem, eh?"

"It's funny that you mention the cot, actually," Dean chimed in, clasping his hands together and looking at everybody's expressions. "See, there's been something I've- we've, rather- been meaning to tell all of you. Except mum." He slipped his hands back down under the table and grabbed Seamus' hand with one of his own. "Seamus and I are...We're...Together." Silence followed his words as everyone at the table stared at the two. Seamus was turning redder by the second, and Dean squeezed his hand to calm him down.

"Together? As in...together?" Ray asked with a perplexed look. "More than best mates? Huh." He scratched his chin and took another bite of stew. "Well, I have to say, I thought both of you fancied birds. But, if you two make each other happy, then there's no reason I should protest."

"Dean and Seamus sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G," Bea sang before Kennedy covered her mouth.

"How long have you two been...together?" Mr. Thomas asked, still slightly puzzled. Seamus let out a breath he didn't know he had been holding. "Is this exclusive?"

"A little over a month," Dean told him with a proud smile. He was happy that there was no yelling. His family never talked about things like homosexuality, so he was glad they were all very open and understanding about it. Seamus blushed as the two older girls "aww"ed at their relationship.

"Alright," Mr. Thomas started, finishing the last of his stew. "No cot for you two. But if you're doing anything...inappropriate...in this household after hours, I'll make sure both of your holidays are spent working and being miserable." Ray winked at the two boys and got up to clean his plate.

"How do boys have babies?" Beatrice asked, which resulted in Seamus spitting his tea back into the cup and coughing.

Dean turned the poorly-wrapped parcel over in his hands for the sixth time before Seamus heaved a great sigh. "Would you just open it already, you feckin' arsehole?" he asked impatiently. "Please?"

"Only because you said please," Dean teased, untying the twine bow on the package. He carefully opened the brown wrapping paper to reveal a red, rectangular tin. He popped of the lid and his breath got caught in his throat. "Oh, Seamus." Inside the tin were five handcrafted paintbrushes of different sizes. Each one was detailed to perfection; one even had shamrocks carved into it.

"Do you like it? I couldn't afford much this year so I had a family friend make these," Seamus told him, his eyes looking at his feet. Dean set them down gently on his bed and pressed his lips firmly to Seamus'. He placed his hands on Seamus' hips and sneaked his fingers under his shirt, feeling the hot, creamy skin under his fingertips. He thumbed the Irishman's hipbones as Seamus nudged his lips open and slipped his tongue inside Dean's mouth, occasionally biting his lower lip, which caused Dean to moan softly. Seamus broke the kiss when Dean's wandering hands were making their way up his torso.

"I love them. And I love you," Dean smiled, pressing his body closer to his boyfriend's. "Now you have to open my gift." Dean finally pulled away and opened his nightstand and quickly grabbed a small, black, velvet box from the drawer. "Here." He presented the box to Seamus, who took it in his hands.

"Is it a ring?" Seamus asked, looking between Dean and the box that was begging to be opened. Dean merely shrugged and ran his hands up and down Seamus' torso over his shirt. "Tell me you didn't blow your money on a ring." Dean panicked for a second, but it all faded away the second Seamus opened the box.

"It is a ring, if you couldn't tell," Dean commented after the box was opened. "I knew you fancied rings, and I saw this, so I had to get it." That was Dean's thing. He kept talking when he was nervous. Seamus took the silver band with diamond shamrocks engraved into it and slipped it onto his right ring finger.

"It fits perfectly," he said softly as he closed the box and tossed it on the bed. "Thank you." He looked up at Dean with glossy eyes and stood on his toes to almost reach his level. "I love it. So much. So, so much." Seamus smiled before kissing Dean again like he had before. Dean broke the kiss a few seconds later to lick at Seamus' neck, causing the shorter boy to make muffled sounds of pleasure into Dean's neck. "I love you." Dean kissed the exposed part of his collarbone and then travelled down his arm, which was left uncovered by the white t-shirt he had changed into for sleep. Once he reached Seamus' wrist, he took his hand and brought it up close to his face.

"Merry Early Christmas, Shay," Dean said before kissing the ring softly and dropping Seamus' hand. Seamus placed his hands on Dean's hips, which made Dean snake his arms around Seamus, bringing his body closer so they could stand and be enveloped in the other's radiating warmth and love.

Dean turned off the lamp and crawled into bed next to Seamus. "Try not to talk in your sleep. You're kinda loud and I can't silence you, so it'll be awkward for my whole family if they hear you moaning my name in the middle of the night," Dean said with a wink that was barely visible in the darkness. Seamus' jaw dropped and his cheeks turned a brilliant shade of red, which made him immediately thankful for the surrounding darkness.

"W-what?" Seamus stammered, blinking rapidly. He knew he talked in his sleep, and he was aware of the fact that he often dreamt of Dean. They were usually touching and kissing each other all over, exploring every inch of each other, peeling away articles of clothing until they were both bare. Seamus could only dream of what was really underneath all of Dean's layers. The aftermath of the dream was usually Seamus cleaning up the _evidence_ on his bed with a spell the second he woke up in the morning. He would always say Dean's name in the dream, but he never knew he actually said it out loud in his state of unconsciousness.

"Yeah," Dean said coolly, with a smile in his voice. "Don't worry, Shay. I have those kinds of dreams about you, too." Seamus heard something unusual in his voice, but couldn't quite put his finger on it. "I just know to put a silencing charm on my bed before I sleep." Seamus shifted so he was parallel to Dean. He breathed in his boyfriend's scent, which smelled of cedar and sugar.

"I wouldn't have those dreams if you weren't so feckin' irresistible," Seamus grumbled. Dean chuckled and kissed Seamus lightly on the lips. He snaked his arm around Seamus' body and rubbed his back and shoulders before moving down lower.

"But what if I want you to have those dreams?" Dean asked flirtatiously, grabbing at the round mass of muscle and flesh that was situated under his hand. The way he was almost _kneading_ at Seamus' arse made the Irishman push his hips forward so he was situated closer to Dean. "Come closer, even." Seamus obeyed Dean's command, inching closer until the two were pressed against each other. He made happy noises into the taller boy's neck and prayed to any god listening that Dean kept doing what he was doing. Seamus had no idea where all of his courage was coming from, but he figured it was just a mixture of horniness and lust. "I love your arse so much, Shay. In fact, I think I'll claim it right now."

"That's fair," Seamus said with a smug smile. "Considering I've claimed your cock since last February." Dean whimpered as Seamus kissed his cheek gently.

"You're going to drive me insane, you know that?" Dean asked, breathing heavily. Seamus wedged his arm between the two and grabbed at the waistband of Dean's pajama pants. Dean nodded in approval as he stopped groping the appendage he loved so very much. Seamus tugged down his boyfriend's pants to his knees and felt for the waistband of his underwear. "Shay, turn the lamp on. I need to see you. I'd use Lumos but I don't want to explain to Dumbledore why I needed to use this spell so very badly outside of school." Seamus leapt up from the bed and made his way over to the lamp, fumbling around with it a bit before turning it on. He looked back at the bed to see Dean lifting his shirt over his head. He stood for just a second to take in all the smooth, chocolaty skin that covered Dean's fit body. He envied his body, for his own seemed to just be pale and not toned whatsoever.

"Yer perfect, you know that?" Seamus asked softly, taking a few steps closer to the bed. He could see Dean's cock trying to spring free of his shorts, but instead of going for the obvious choice, he lay back down on the bed and ran his hands up and down Dean's chest.

"Fuck, love, just-just don't keep me waiting," Dean pleaded, grabbing at the waistband of Seamus' boxers. "Wait- take off your shirt." Seamus stared at him momentarily before grabbing the hem of his shirt and pulling it over his head. He tossed it on the floor hesitantly, not bothering to look down at himself. He and Dean were both hard, and that's what he needed to focus on. He was reaching for Dean's waistband again, but dark hands gliding up his stomach interrupted him.

"Yes, yes, I'm a fat leprechaun. Now can we please focus on our cocks before I explode right now and have to change shorts? These are my favorite ones," Seamus said, rolling his eyes. Dean shook his head and pressed his lips to Seamus' stomach.

"You're downright sexy, that's what you are," Dean growled, shifting so he was sitting up, and motioning for Seamus to mirror him, which he did. He tugged down Seamus' underwear without missing a beat and stared at the pink, pulsing cock in front of him. "Fuck." He grabbed himself through his shorts, but Seamus pushed his hands away and pulled down the waistband of his underwear.

"Fuckin' hell," Seamus breathed, mirroring Dean's dazed expression. "You're feckin' huge, mate." Dean was at least two inches bigger than he, but Seamus was surprised that his boyfriend was still so interested in his dick. Seamus bent down awkwardly to place a kiss to the tip of Dean's penis, causing the taller boy to shudder and moan softly. "I'm gonna need to bite something."

"Shoulder, bite my shoulder, please," Dean begged as he wrapped his hand around Seamus' throbbing cock. Seamus was able to sink his teeth into the skin of Dean's silky shoulder before moaning loudly, which was barely muffled. Seamus frantically grabbed at Dean and started stroking him slowly, making sure to memorise the feel of the fleshy skin and the weight of it in his hand. Dean started to do the same, though not really sure how to get the right angle.

"It's just like," Seamus started before moaning into Dean's shoulder again. "It's just like wanking, but you're doing it at a reverse- _ah fuck _- angle. Yeah, just like that, love." Dean tossed his head back as he panted, thrusting his hips into Seamus' strokes. He felt a sharp pain in his shoulder every time Seamus bit him, but it just fueled him to keep going, for he knew that he must be doing something right. Seamus sped up his pace and Dean tried to match it, causing both of them to arch their backs into each others' strokes.

"Shay- _oh- _Shay, I'm gonna," Dean panted, thrusting wildly up into Seamus' hand. He put the hand that wasn't jerking off Seamus' cock on the back of his neck and pulled his head back so he couldn't bite his shoulder anymore.

"Fuck, love, me too," Seamus grunted, bucking his hips upward into Dean's hand. "Oh, Dean, _oh_, fuck, Dean I'm-" Seamus looked into Dean's eyes with a warning expression, and Dean immediately shoved a few of his fingers into Seamus' mouth, which he happily bit down on as he exploded onto Dean's hand and his own stomach. Seamus' face as he came pushed Dean over the edge.

"_Seamus_," Dean called softly as he spilled all over the both of them. Seamus shuddered after unloading, and Dean slowly pulled his fingers out of his boyfriend's wet mouth. "Fuck." He shuddered a bit as the after-waves of his orgasm hit him. Seamus reluctantly let go of Dean's cock and brought his hand up to his mouth, licking it clean. Dean whimpered and brought his hand up as well, not sure what to do with the mix of both his and Seamus' stickiness.

"Here," Seamus whispered as he licked all the cum off of Dean's hand as well. He smiled when Dean whimpered again and rested his head on his shoulder.

"You're so bloody _hot_," Dean whispered. Seamus pressed a gentle kiss to the bite marks in his shoulder, and then kissed his long, talented fingers before kissing Dean on the mouth. Dean tasted bitterness and salt on his boyfriend's tongue, which made him cringe and then melt into the kiss.

"I love you," Seamus sighed dreamily before they both laid back down, not bothering to put their clothes back on. Dean pulled the blankets up and over them before they tangled their naked limbs together and fell asleep with their lips pressed softly to the other's.


	9. Chapter 9

**I felt like we needed some angst because it's all been fluff so yes here we go whee **

**PS "Dia duit, álainn" means "Hello, beautiful" in Gaelic because Seamus is Irish yes good okay**

**PPS be prepared for a lot of ****_italics_**** because WE ARE NOTHING WITHOUT PROPER****_EMPHASIS_**** OKAY**

"Dean, wake up," Seamus whispered, shaking Dean's shoulder. The Hogwarts Express came to a stop at the station, and the majority of the compartment doors were sliding open. Dean's head was in an awkward position on his lap, but it must have been comfortable for he had been sleeping like that for the past three hours. Seamus ran his hand up and down Dean's arm and shook his shoulder again. "Dean, we're here. Wake up, mate." Dean groaned and slowly opened his eyes, looking up at Seamus. "Dia duit, álainn."

"Wha?" Dean mumbled as he sat up and cracked his neck. Seamus stood up and started pulling his trunk down from the shelf above their seat. "We here? At Hogwarts?"

"Yes, love," Seamus chuckled to himself. "You go ahead an' start walking, I'll take care of your trunk. Go on now." Dean blinked and stood up, still unaware of the situation. He walked out of the compartment after Luna and Neville and followed them to the door of their car. Dean had just finished rubbing his eyes when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"What?" he asked groggily, stumbling off the train onto the platform in front of him. "I'd like to get up to my bed as quickly as possible." He turned his head and saw Ron and Harry standing behind him with Hermione trailing behind them.

"We just wanted to congratulate you, mate," Ron stated simply with a shrug. Dean narrowed his eyes and looked forward again, beginning to walk toward the dirt trail where all the trunks were being hauled to. The evening air was crisp and nipped at Dean's nose, causing him to rewrap his scarf around his chin and mouth. He missed the warmth of Seamus and the compartment, but he figured he'd be reunited with the feeling in a short while after the carriage ride to the castle. He tucked his wand in his pocket and shoved his hands in his pockets, ready to begin questioning his friends.

"Congratulate me? Did I miss something?" Dean asked, slightly muffled by his thick Gryffindor scarf. Harry chuckled and patted Dean's back before taking a long stride to walk next to him. "What's so funny?"

"Well, we heard about you and Seamus," Harry told him with a smile. Dean raised his eyebrows.

"What _about_ me and Seamus?" Dean questioned, slightly concerned. They were there at breakfast the day before winter holiday, they had to have known Seamus and Dean were in love.

"Well, you know," Ron chimed in, popping up next to Harry. "You two...you didn't go all the way. But you went pretty far, mate. I mean, as far as all that queer stuff goes, you know. I guess. I wouldn't really know, you know?"

"_What?_" Dean whispered harshly, not trying to draw any attention to himself. "We- how could you- we didn't-_how-_"

"Seamus told us himself, mate," Harry smiled. "There's no need to get all worked up about it." Dean stopped dead in his tracks and pinched the bridge of his nose. Seamus had told them about their sexual _escapade_. If Dean wasn't so dark-skinned, he would have been as red as a maraschino cherry. Seamus had taken the most personal of encounters and _told everyone_. Well, if three of his closest friends counted as everyone.

"Merlin, don't- don't talk to me," Dean sputtered before running ahead of his friends and hopping into a carriage that was already in motion. He looked at the others in the carriage, realized he was in for a ride with a bunch of third year Hufflepuff girls and heaved a great sigh. At least they didn't know about what he and Seamus had done. Or he hoped they hadn't. It's not that he was ashamed, he would just rather not have everybody knowing about him and Seamus writhing and sweating and coming undone over each other one night over holiday. That was sort of an awkward topic.

Dean skipped the late dinner offered in the Great Hall and went directly up to the dormitory where his trunk was waiting for him. He dragged it over to his bedside and quickly changed into his pajamas before collapsing onto his bed and closing his eyes.

"Dean, I'm here," Seamus said loudly once he entered the room. Dean opened his eyes and stared at him blanky. "You got here quickly, aye?"

"Don't talk to me," Dean sighed, closing his eyes yet again. Seamus made his way over to Dean's bed and sat on the edge of it.

"Aww, you're just grumpy 'cause you're tired," Seamus smiled, playing with the collar of his boyfriend's pajama shirt. Dean's eyes snapped open and he sat up abruptly.

"I'm _grumpy_ because you told our friends something very _personal_ that I would rather_not_ have them knowing, thank you very much," Dean spat. He folded his arms over his chest and looked down at his lap. "If you're just in this to _brag_ about things like that, then go get with Zabini or something. He's easy, he's your type."

"I- Dean, they _asked_," Seamus told him, grabbing one of his hands which Dean quickly pulled away. "I just- I didn't know what I was saying. I didn't think it'd hurt you."

"This is so new to me, Seamus," Dean said, shaking his head. "I know I told you I didn't think I could take it slow, but this is invading my - _our_ - privacy. I did..._that_...with you because I love you and I trusted you. If I would have known you were going to tell everybody about it then I would have never done it. I've hardly realized I fancy blokes and this is just too _much_."

"Dean, please, I didn't mean to hurt you or embarrass you or anything," Seamus started, looking at Dean who wouldn't look back at him. "I just- Ginny always told me everything you two did when you two were together because she knew how feckin' in love with you I was. She wanted to make me jealous. I guess I just wanted to let them know you're_mine_ and by doing..._that_...we kind of proved it."

"Ginny was lying through her teeth, then, wasn't she?" Dean smirked. "Don't even try to use that against me. Ginny and I didn't do a bloody _thing_ besides snog. Don't blame _me_ for something I didn't even _do_. And don't bring Ginny into this. Don't bring Ginny into anything."

"I'm _sorry_, Dean," Seamus pleaded. "I regret telling them but I can't take it back, aye? I know you're new to this whole queer thing and I know I shouldn't have said anything but I _did_. I don't know what I can do to make up for it." Dean looked up at him.

"Neither do I," Dean said coldly as he laid back down. Seamus stood up which allowed Dean to pull the curtains of his four-poster closed.

"_Dean-_" Seamus whispered, his voice cracking. There was no response from the boy inside the drawn curtains. The Irish Gryffindor closed his eyes tightly and then walked out of the room, making his way to the common room where he would sleep that night.

Potions was difficult to get through the next morning, considering Dean and Seamus had signed up to be partners for the entire year back in September. It didn't help that Seamus blew up their cauldron yet again, causing his face to contort in that adorable way that Dean loved. Dean had to pretend to be annoyed by his best friend's antics due to the pickle they were in. Everybody in class stared at him when he didn't burst with laughter like usual. Or maybe it was the fact that the rumor about him and Shay had spread like wildfire after Justin Finch-Fletchley got a hold of the news.

"Dean, please," Seamus begged as they walked out of the classroom on their way to lunch. "What does it matter what they think of you?"

"It's not what they think that bothers me, Seamus, it's what I think of you. I'm inclined to think every..._intimate moment_...we share will be broadcast to the whole school because of this," Dean told him with a sigh as he tried to walk faster than his ?boyfriend?. He finally gave up when Seamus was still right behind him before they entered the Great Hall. Dean stood by the large doors and allowed Seamus to stand in front of him. "You _know_ I don't like all this public relationship stuff, Seamus." It broke Seamus' heart every time Dean called him by his whole name instead of his pet name, Shay.

"I don't know what to tell you, Dean," Seamus told him with pleading eyes. "I don't know why I felt the need to tell someone about what we did. I just did. It was that amazing. I didn't even think about your feelings in that moment because I'm selfish and I don't think before acting and I was just so astounded by the fact that someone like _you_ would do something like _that_ with someone like _me_ that I just needed to tell someone to let them know. I wanted them to know how great we are together, but I did it in the most idiotic way possible. I know you're scared out of your mind just being with me, but you need to realize I make mistakes." Dean sighed and studied Seamus' face. He was whiter than he'd ever seen him before, his nostrils were flared, his eyebrows were singed and his hair was a right mess.

"I just don't think I can handle something like this happening again," Dean said quietly. Seamus dropped his head and sighed as Dean walked passed him and into the Great Hall.

They had made it to Thursday night without speaking to each other. Dean broke the silence when he and Seamus returned to the dorm room early after dinner.

"You said you told them because you wanted them to know I'm yours?" Dean asked quietly, sitting on his bed, hugging his knees to his chest. Seamus looked up from the essay he was working on for Transfiguration.

"Yes," he replied as he set his quill down and smiled inwardly. "I did."

"So every time we kiss," Dean started, licking his lips. "You're going to tell them? You're going to tell them how my lips are yours? Every time you hold my hand? Every time we sleep in the same bed?"

"I'm not goin' to tell them anything," Seamus answered softly. "Not being able to touch you or fucking _speak_ to ye fer four days has already driven me crazy. I can't imagine what would happen if I did."

"That's nice to hear, Shay," Dean said quietly. Seamus suddenly felt the warmth of that name wrapping itself around him and he couldn't help but smile. "I'll always be yours. You'll always be mine. Forever. I promise." Dean stood up and walked over to Seamus' bed and sat down as Seamus had on the night of their return to Hogwarts. "You don't need to tell anybody that. Why? Because they already know, Shay. Every time we sit together in the Great Hall they're reminded that I'm yours and you're mine. Dean belongs to Seamus and Seamus belongs to Dean. That's how it'll always be." Seamus pushed his essay away from him and his quill fell to the floor.

"I just...sometimes I'm not so sure," Seamus told him, looking down at the bed. "Sometimes I don't quite understand how you could love me." Dean placed a hand on the side of Seamus' face, causing Seamus to shudder at the contact he had been missing.

"Well, be sure. I love you," Dean told him with a warm smile. "And I don't plan on_sharing_ you with the general public." Dean placed a finger from his other hand on Seamus' lips. "They don't deserve to know what we do."

"I know," Seamus nodded. "I'm _so_ sorry, Dean. I'm sorry for putting ye through this and I'm sorry that I'm an idiotic bastard."

"You're _my_ idiotic bastard, though, Shay," Dean smiled as he pressed his lips gently to Seamus'. They both missed this. They missed the touching and the snogging and the sound of each others' voices. Dean pulled away and looked into Seamus' eyes. "Now, what have we learned from this?"

"You're mine, I'm yours, nobody is good enough to know just how much that's true, you love me for some reason, I love you despite you being painfully adorable, and we can't go more than four days without speaking to each other," Seamus listed. Dean chuckled and kissed Seamus again.

"Setting all of this aside," Dean said, resting his forehead on Seamus'. "That night really_was_ brilliant. As in, we should do it again sometime. Really. Soon." Seamus smiled before kissing Dean's nose. "I apologize, that was my best attempt at flirting."

"I agree with yer suggestion wholeheartedly," Seamus said with a wink. The door to the room opened and the rest of their dormmates walked in. Neville stopped to look at the two on Seamus' bed, awkwardly positioned with their foreheads pressed together.

"Happy couple, happy couple!" Neville squealed, flinging himself onto his bed. "Oh, I'm so relieved, all of this angst can stop now."

"I'll help you with your essay if you promise to sleep in my bed with me tonight," Dean whispered into Seamus' ear. "I miss your body against mine." Seamus whimpered and scrambled to pick up his essay and quill off the floor.

"Separation anxiety," Seamus grinned once he was atop his bed again. "I love you so much."

"Not as much as McGonagall's gonna love how well-written this essay is," Dean smirked, grabbing the parchment and reading what Seamus had written so far. Seamus leaned in to place a kiss to the hollow of Dean's throat. "Oh, I love you, too, Shay. You know that."

"I know," Seamus giggled. "I just like hearing you say it. It's nice. I love you."

"Tá grá agam duit."

**Okay so I was going to leave it with the angst unresolved but I couldn't do that to my babies so yes good here it is**

**Tá grá agam duit means "I love you" i think so i thought it'd be cute if Dean said it because feels okay**


	10. Chapter 10

**Huzzah! I can't get enough of my Deamus feels out okay**

**Uhhh SMUT warning because yes good ;)**

Valentine's Day was quickly approaching and one could probably smell the love in the air. Unfortunately, February 14th fell on a Friday that year, so the students couldn't spend all day in Madam Puddifoot's love shack of goo and mush. This didn't stop Dumbledore from decorating the entire castle with red roses and hearts made out of vine.

Seamus found himself curled into Dean's side as they sat on the couch in front of the fire in the common room. Dean slung his arm around his shoulders and drew him in closer. "You get so cold in winter," Dean smiled, placing a kiss to the top of Seamus' head. "Do you want my coat? It's warm." Seamus shook his head and nuzzled his head into the crook of Dean's neck.

"What are you doing for Valentine's Day tomorrow, Hermione?" Neville asked, breaking the comfortable silence that had fallen upon the Gryffindor common room. Hermione looked up from the book she was reading to answer.

"I'll probably go to the library," Hermione replied, closing her book. She looked around the room to make sure that Ron, Lavender and Harry were not present in the room. "Ron's too obsessed with Lavender to do anything with me. And Harry will be with Ginny, right Gin?"

"I guess," Ginny answered with a shrug. "We can't really go anywhere but I'm sure he'll take me to do something around the castle. Maybe we'll sneak out of the castle to go to Hogsmeade." Ginny sighed and smiled and sank back into the armchair she was seated in. "What about you, Neville?"

"Luna said she has something planned," Neville told them with a shy smile. It was quite embarrassing how red he could turn whenever Luna was mentioned. Seamus hoped he didn't look like that whenever he talked about Dean, which was quite often. "Seamus? Dean?"

"Mm, nothing," Seamus responded, resting his hand on the middle of Dean's chest. "We have all our classes together, so there's not much time spent apart, aye?"

"We don't really need to do anything together," Dean added with a shrug. "Valentine's Day is about love, and we both know how much we love each other. There's nothing else we need to do or say." Dean's eyes flickered around the room and he swore he could see a smile on Ginny's face despite the dim lighting. Seamus peeled himself off of his boyfriend so he could tumble off the couch and onto the floor right in front of the fire. "What the bloody hell are you doing?"

"Mm...'s warm," Seamus mumbled as he curled into a ball and let the warmth of the fire heat his face and body. Dean rolled his eyes and moved off the sofa to join Seamus on the ground. He laid down next to him and turned him so he could rest his head on Dean's chest, which he gladly did. The fire was still hitting his back, as it was still hitting Dean's face. "Mm...you're warm."

"You're tired," Dean chuckled, wrapping his arm around his Irish boyfriend. "I refuse to sleep on the floor. I also refuse to carry you up to your bed."

"But...warm," Seamus yawned, kissing Dean's clothed chest.

"Just let Seamus sleep down here, Dean," Neville suggested. "He obviously feels comfortable around fire and he doesn't seem to be willing to move. It's getting late."

"Seamus, I'm going to leave," Dean whispered. "I'll see you in the morning, alright? I love you." He placed a kiss to Seamus' cheek then slowly pushed Seamus, who seemed to already be asleep, off of him so he was able to stand up. "Goodnight, everyone."

Seamus opened his eyes. He vaguely remembered wandering up the stairs to the dorm in the middle of the night, which would explain why he was lying in Dean's bed wearing only his trousers. He turned his head to the left and saw his perfect boyfriend lying with his perfect back facing him. Everything about Dean was perfect to Seamus: his hair, his skin, his teeth, his voice, his grades, his art, his _arse_, his modesty, his passion, his everything.

The light coming in through Seamus' side of the bed hit Dean's back in a way that made his muscles seem so much more defined. The Irish boy's eyes trailed to his lower back, which was unfortunately covered by the blankets. He was glad the expanding charm worked on the bed, allowing him to admire his boyfriend instead of being pressed right up against him like he usually would. Seamus soon let his curiosity get the best of him and grabbed the top of the blanket, slowly pulling it lower. Dean never usually slept in the nude, so Seamus was confident in pulling it down past his arse.

"Bloody feckin' hell," Seamus whispered. He looked at the skin above Dean's briefs and noticed two perfect dimples, one on each side of his spine. "Foirfe." He didn't know why he had never noticed them before; he'd seen Dean naked plenty of times throughout the years. Maybe it was a new coming-of-age type of thing, or maybe Dean had been working out more. Whatever it was, it was driving Seamus crazy. He already salivated at the sight of the dimples on Dean's cheeks -_ face cheeks _- and now the ones on his back were there to further deteriorate his mental stability.

"What?" Dean asked, rubbing his eyes and yawning. He stayed facing away from Seamus but reached around to feel his bare back and arse. "Where'd the covers go? 's cold." Dean's hand landed on Seamus' which was on top of the blanket. "What?"

"Happy Valentine's Day, love," Seamus whispered, inching closer to Dean. Dean turned over to face Seamus and batted away his hand so he could pull the blankets up and over himself.

"Why are you in my bed?" he asked sleepily, his eyes half closed. "Not that I'm complaining, but I left you to sleep on the floor last night."

"I woke up in the middle of the night an' you looked so adorable in yer sleep so I _had_ to join ye," Seamus said with a wink. "Besides, I thought it'd be nice to wake up to me boyfriend on Valentine's Day."

"Shay?" Dean asked. Seamus quirked an eyebrow up in response. "What's a _fehr-fey_?"

"Foirfe," Seamus corrected, placing a hand on Dean's jaw. "It means perfect. I was looking at yer back dimples." Dean moved his hand to run his fingers over the dents in his back. "Gives me something to look at when I can't see yer face."

"Would you fancy a shower?" Dean asked as Seamus removed his hand from his face. "It's early yet, yes? Nobody should be in the washroom at this time."

"Shower? As in...together?" Seamus asked, his eyes widening a bit. Dean smiled brightly and nodded, moving to sit up and stretch his arms out. "Yes, please."

The hot water began to flow out of the shower head and onto Seamus' back. His hair was instantly drenched, causing some of it to hang in his eyes. Dean stood awkwardly out of the water's reach with one hand grasping the opposite shoulder and the other attempting to cover his crotch. Seamus, on the other hand, was rinsing his hair with both hands and swaying his hips around.

"Well don't just stand there, mate," Seamus said to Dean. "Come on, while the water's hot." Seamus took a step forward so the water was only hitting his legs, pried Dean's hand off his shoulder and dragged him into the stream of water. Seamus grabbed the bar of soap and began washing his arms and thighs. Dean scratched the back of his neck and looked down at the ground. "What? It's not like I've never seen your dick before." Seamus grabbed Dean's wrist and pulled his hand away from his crotch. "Oh, no! A cock! Whatever shall I do?"

"Oh, can it, you lousy git," Dean said with a glare as he grabbed his bottle of shampoo and squeezed some into his palm. Seamus watched as he rubbed his hands together and then lathered the shampoo in his hair. He let the excess product run off his hands and down the drain before rinsing it all out quickly. Seamus put one hand on the back of Dean's neck and dragged the fingers of his other hand up and down his smooth chest.

"You smell nice," Seamus whispered as he kissed Dean's collarbone. Dean giggled and placed his hands on Seamus' back.

"I would hope so," Dean retorted, kissing the top of Seamus' head. "You're not so bad yourself. You still smell like smoke though." Seamus rolled his eyes and turned the both of them so he could push Dean up against the shower wall. This resulted in an amused-sounding mewl from Dean, followed by his lips being crushed by Seamus'. "You're very...animated...today."

"How can I not be when there's a gorgeous, naked man in the shower with me?" Seamus asked as he slipped his tongue inside Dean's mouth and moved both of his hands between the wall and Dean's arse. "A gorgeous, naked man with a _flawless_ arse." Dean hummed and grabbed the other boy's arse as well.

"Not as flawless as yours," the taller boy mumbled as Seamus started attacking his neck with his tongue.

"Equally as flawless," Seamus smirked. Dean tried to think about anything but Seamus and the hot water and their bodies pressed against each other. Those thoughts were causing blood to rush _down there_ and they had both just got out of bed with not nearly enough energy to do anything about it.

"Shay?" Dean asked, squeezing the appendage in his hands to get his boyfriend's attention. Seamus stopped and looked up at Dean quizzically. "Do you...Do you think we could skip Transfiguration before lunch and come back up here? Not to the shower, but to the dormitory?"

"Who are you and what have you done with the Dean Thomas I know and love?" Seamus teased with a smile. "You _hate_ missing class."

"I- I know," Dean nodded. "I just thought it'd be nice if we could...Err, I thought we could maybe...Well, you know..."

"Know what?" Seamus questioned. He moved his fingers upward to circle them in Dean's back dimples that he was quite fond of. Dean bent down so his lips were right next to Seamus' ear.

"I would really love to shag you, Seamus Finnigan," he whispered, causing Seamus to shudder. "I hope you don't protest."

"I've dreamt of shagging you since third year, Thomas. I don't believe I'm going to protest," Seamus smiled. He grabbed the bard of soap and backed away from Dean slowly. He rubbed it in his hands until the lather was covering both of his hands. Seamus set the bar down and began washing Dean's arms and chest, pulling him into the stream of water again so the soap could be washed off. After thoroughly rubbing and washing every nook and cranny of Dean's torso, Seamus took a few seconds to wash his own cock and balls with the soap which Dean gladly used to do the same.

"I'm glad," Dean told him after putting the soap back. He wrapped his arms around Seamus' neck and held him for what seemed like an eternity. Seamus turned the water off with one hand and kissed the part of Dean's chest his face was resting on.

"Breakfast?" Seamus asked, looking up at Dean. "I'm starving." Dean chuckled and nodded as they both grabbed their towels and wrapped them around their waists.

"Dean!" Seamus yelled, snapping his fingers in front of his best friend's face. "Dean, Potions is over. Hello? Dean! Feckin' hell, mate." Dean finally blinked and turned his head to look at Seamus who was already standing up. "Let's go, aye?"

"Uh, yeah," Dean nodded as he stood up from his seat. Seamus grabbed his hand and guided him out of the classroom, despite a menacing look from Professor Snape. "Sorry. I was thinking."

"Bout what?" Seamus asked, looking at Dean with a smile. Dean shook his head. "Dean, we don't have to do this if you don't want to. Just because it's Valentine's Day doesn't mean we have to do anything special." Dean looked at Seamus and sighed.

"I'm just nervous, that's all," Dean said. They kept a comfortable silence until they were out of earshot of their fellow students. "I mean, what if I do something wrong? What if I don't last that long?"

"Dean, I don't care if ye explode the second you get inside me. That's really not what matters here," Seamus told him as he gave his hand a squeeze. The couple came to the base of the stairs and began to climb them slowly.

"Wait," Dean said, stopping on the fourth step. "Me inside you? I thought it was the other way around? The more experienced one shags the less experienced one?"

"Well, we're goin' to Hogsmeade tomorrow and I think you'd want to be able to walk without feelin' any pain, aye? Dean, there's plenty of time for that, but I think right now it'd be best if we went with my suggestion," Seamus told him as they continued walking.

As soon as they entered the portrait hole, after much arguing with the Fat Lady, Seamus grabbed Dean's hands. It took a few seconds for Dean to make eye contact with his boyfriend, but once he did, he was greeted with a gentle kiss. Seamus still wasn't sure if Dean was going to back out of this, even though _he_ was the one who suggested it. Oh well, you couldn't blame the man for being nervous right before his very first time.

"Dean. Do you want to do this?" Seamus asked him with a serious tone. Dean let go of Seamus' hands and paced back and forth in front of him.

"Well," Dean started. "Considering you look absolutely _delicious_ right now, I'm going to have to say yes. And also because you're the greatest thing that's ever happened to me. And I love you. Those might also have something to do with it." Seamus giggled as Dean kissed him. He walked backward until Seamus was against the wall by the stairs, like how he had Dean pinned against the shower wall that morning. After a good minute or two of snogging, the two were making their way up the stairs to their dorm room. Seamus locked the door behind them and put a silencing charm on the room.

"I'm so...happy...that I get to do this with you," Seamus whispered as he held Dean's hands yet again. "I mean, it's not me first time, but it's the first time that actually_means_ something to me. Because I love you. A lot." Dean smiled warmly and kissed Seamus, loosening his tie and unbuttoning his shirt in the process. "And ye look like a Greek statue when you're naked."

"I'm glad. I think you'd look better with your clothes off, Finnigan. Get on that, yes?" Dean asked with a smirk. Seamus loved his confidence, which must have been fueled by the fact that _he _wasn't the one getting something shoved up his arse that day. They helped each other take off their shirts, both glad that they decided not to wear jumpers that day. After kicking off shoes, they both landed on Dean's bed.

"Your bed? Are you sure?" Seamus asked. Dean let Seamus roll on top of him and kiss and lick at his neck.

"Of course," Dean smiled, moaning when Seamus sucked on the sensitive spot right below a certain part of his jaw. "It'll create a fond memory, you know? So every time I lie down to go to sleep, I'll remember today and how I fucked my beautiful boyfriend on my very own bed." Seamus whimpered and shifted his weight so he rolled off of Dean onto the bed. Dean unbuttoned and unzipped his own pants, pulling them down the slightest bit before doing the same to Seamus'. "Hard already?"

"It's hard not to be," Seamus grinned. He kissed Dean's cheek before pulling off his pants completely, leaving only his boxers in contact with his skin. He grabbed the front of Dean's pants and tugged them down to his ankles. "You're hard, too." Dean smiled and nodded, catching Seamus' lips in his when he turned back to him. They both inched themselves closer to the head of the bed and Dean rolled on top of Seamus. Their erections were pressed right against each other in a way that made Seamus moan and bite at Dean's shoulder.

"You don't have to bite me," Dean whispered. "You can be as loud as you want." This resulted in Seamus smiling and kissing the place he had just bitten. Dean shifted his weight to the right of Seamus and reached toward the drawer of his nightstand. He had to move halfway off of his boyfriend to reach it, but he finally pulled it open and grabbed a small bottle, along with a small square packet.

"Aren't you a prepared little guy?" Seamus laughed. He pulled Dean back on top of him and kissed along his jaw.

"Little?" Dean asked, raising an eyebrow. Seamus narrowed his eyebrows and smiled, tugging at the waistband of Dean's briefs, which just so happened to be a deep red with gray lining. Dean allowed Seamus to pull his underwear down to right below his balls.

"Definitely _not_ little. Buachaill mór," Seamus whispered as Dean squirmed out of his underwear, which subsequently fell to the ground below his feet which were hanging off the bed. Dean raised an eyebrow once he realized that Seamus had been talking in Gaelic again.

"You have no idea how much that turns me on," he whispered into Seamus' ear. Seamus rolled Dean off of him so they were both facing each other while lying on their side. He was surprised he could even think properly when Dean was naked and hard right in front of him. Naked, hard, and leaking precum. His mind was in another place but his hands were pulling off his shorts like there was no tomorrow. Dean grabbed his face and pressed their lips together, slipping his tongue past Seamus' lips and tasting the tongue he loved so very much. "Shay? Is this going to hurt you?"

"Yes," Seamus answered honestly, grabbing downward to stroke himself a few times. "But that's why you're going to _prepare_ me first, aye? Here." Seamus reluctantly scooted away from Dean so he was sitting against the pillows at the top of the four-poster. He motioned for Dean to lie down in front of him, which he gladly did, despite his legs having to dangle off the end of the bed. Dean smiled mischievously and licked at Seamus' balls, resulting in the shorter boy to arch his back and moan. "_Fuck_." Dean grabbed Seamus' cock and continued licking his balls, despite Seamus desperately trying to hand him the bottle of lube. "Jesus _fucking_ Christ, mate, _please_." Dean rolled his eyes and brought his tongue and hand away from his boyfriend's nether regions long enough to grab and open the bottle.

"Uhm, what do I...what do I do, exactly?" Dean asked, examining the bottle in both hands. He had brushed up on a few key points when he was at home during winter holiday, but he was still painfully inexperienced and nervous. Seamus leaned forward and took the bottle out of Dean's hands. He turned it over to read the label and brand name, gave a nod of approval and reached for one of Dean's hands. Dean stretched out his right hand and Seamus squirted a reasonable glob of lube onto his middle and ring fingers.

"Spread it all over yer middle three fingers," Seamus instructed him. Dean laid his head on Seamus' thigh, which was resting at a diagonal with his foot hanging off the bed. Dean began slathering the lube on the fingers that Seamus specified. It was cold and wet and shiny and felt like a lotion that Dean would sometimes use on his hands when they became dry from painting for so long all at once. He looked back up at Seamus once he was done. "Now..." Seamus shifted his position so more of his back was on the bed instead of resting against the pillows, allowing Dean easy access to his arse. The darker boy took his index finger and traced it around Seamus' hole, causing Seamus to sigh happily. The sigh turned into a soft moan when Dean pressed his finger against his arsehole, not yet pushing inside. Dean kissed Seamus' inner thighs before pushing the tip of his finger past the ring of tight muscle. Seamus' face contorted and he clenched around Dean's index finger.

"Sorry, does it hurt?" Dean asked, rubbing Seamus' left side soothingly. Seamus immediately thought of the last time he had done this. He had a good run with Blaise Zabini for about two weeks in September, in which they would shag every night with Seamus usually on the receiving end. Before that, he and Zacharias Smith would shag every once in a while during the beginning of fifth year. Seamus had even_ considered_ hooking up with Lavender Brown after the Yule Ball, but he thought it through and realized that girls are icky and he could wait for a nice boy like Dean, or maybe Dean himself.

"It...It's been a while," Seamus responded, exhaling deeply and opening his eyes. "A little bit further." Dean complied and pushed his finger a little bit more into Seamus. He decided to wiggle his finger around a bit, which made Seamus' mouth drop open just the slightest. "All the way in, please." The taller boy nodded and did as he was told, pushing his finger all the way into Seamus, who moaned and closed his eyes again. "Ah, guh. Feckin' hell, yer fingers are long." Dean smiled and kissed Seamus' balls again. He moved his finger out the slightest bit and back in, trying to get a feel of Seamus' arse. He turned his finger every which way and pulled it almost all the way out, only to push it right back in again. "Tease."

"But you love me for it," Dean said quietly with a wink. He repeated his actions a few more times before pulling his index finger completely out. He pressed both his index and middle fingers to Seamus' entrance. Seamus nodded, and Dean barely pushed both fingers in, just so only his fingertips were enveloped in the warmth of Seamus. The faces Seamus was making were enough to make Dean cum right then and there, but he knew he had to wait, for burying his cock inside Seamus would be a much better experience. He knew Seamus was ready for more when he opened his eyes, so Dean pushed his fingers inside until he was two knuckles deep.

"Ah, _fuck_, Dean, your fingers feel good," Seamus muttered after he closed his eyes tightly and grabbed his knees for support. Dean pushed his fingers all the way inside and repeated his actions from before once he felt Seamus relax a little. "You can go faster, Dean, you won't hurt me."

"I just want to savor the moment, you know? Pardon my poor vocabulary, but you look absolutely _hot_ right now," Dean smiled, working his fingers faster in and out of Seamus. Once he crooked his fingers, Seamus moaned his name quite loudly and moved to stop Dean's hand from fingerfucking him.

"Dean, inside me, _now_. I _need_ your cock inside me," Seamus pleaded. Dean pulled his fingers out of his boyfriend and stroked Seamus' cock to get the excess lube off of his fingers.

"Are you sure?" Dean asked hesitantly. He thought Seamus would want a third finger to prepare himself, but when Seamus nodded, Dean couldn't argue. He grabbed the condom packet and tore it open quickly. After tossing the wrapper on the ground, Dean stared at the condom for a few seconds. He didn't quite understand how to put it on, but he hoped he would get it right on his first try. Dean rolled the condom on after taking a second to make sure he wasn't putting it on backwards. He didn't like the idea of something blocking his cock from Seamus' inner walls, but if it meant that both of them were safe, it was worth it.

"I love you," Seamus whispered. Dean let his cock rest next to Seamus' and kissed him gently. "This is goin' to hurt, considering you have the biggest dick I've ever seen. But it'll feel good, trust me. You just have to go slow at first." Dean nodded and pondered for a second. He scooted back until he was able to get off of the bed and onto his feet safely. He grabbed Seamus by the waist and dragged him forward to the edge of the bed. Dean was glad the beds were somewhat higher than a normal bed, because this allowed his cock to be perfectly level with Seamus' arsehole. If someone had asked Dean a few months ago when and where he would like to lose his virginity, his answer would definitely not have been "during fourth period on my bed with the sun beating down on me through the window" as was his current situation. He didn't mind, though. He was about to shag his best mate and the love of his - rather short - life. He couldn't complain.

"I love you, too," Dean replied at last with the head of his cock pressing at Seamus' entrance. He ran his hands up and down Seamus' torso and then let his fingers wrap around the other boy's throbbing cock. They both took a deep breath as Dean pressed his head gently into Seamus. The Irish boy bit his lip hard and threw his head back. "Shay, you can_moan _or _scream_ or do whatever the bloody hell you want. No one's here, no one can hear us." Seamus spread his legs open further and nodded. Dean moved his hips forward until the entire head of his cock was inside Seamus' arse.

"_Fuck_, Dean," Seamus moaned, grabbing the blankets on the bed and clenching them in his fists. Dean could have sworn the room was spinning, but he figured it was just the intense feeling he was getting from having _the_ Seamus Finnigan's Irish arse clenched around him. Whatever it was, it made him jerk a little bit into Seamus, causing the other boy to yelp.

"Oh my _God, _I'm so fucking sorry," Dean said despite loving the feeling. "I didn't mean to-"

"Dean, shut the _fuck _up, would ye? It just hurt a little, I'll get used to it," Seamus told him and he pulled Dean down by his arm to snog him. Dean wasn't sure if Seamus meant that he'd get used to it right then, or that he'd get used to it over the course of their relationship. The latter of course meant that they'd shag again, but Dean shook the exciting thought from his head and focused on Seamus' tongue in his mouth. "See, it feels bloody fantastic now. _More_, please. I need more of your cock in me, Dean Thomas." Dean moaned and returned to a full standing position. He placed one hand on one of the bed posts and the other on Seamus' thigh before pushing his hips forward even more.

"_Merlin_, Seamus, you're so _tight_," Dean panted, gripping the bed post for support. He ran his other hand up and down Seamus' thigh as he gave the moaning and panting boy a chance to get used to the length in his arse. "I _love_ how you look with my cock in your arse."

"_Fucking hell_, Dean," Seamus moaned. He was squirming uncomfortably, but the look on his face told Dean that he was somewhat enjoying it, and that's all he needed to know. "Dean, I want all of ye inside of me, fucking me." Dean was pretty sure Seamus was just delerious from all the sweat and sex in the air, because forcing the other half of his cock inside Seamus would be like...well, there aren't many analogies that go along with gay sex. Dean opened his mouth to say something, but Seamus interrupted him. "Yes, Dean Thomas, I want _all of you_ inside me, right this moment. Slow and steady. Please, I _need_ you to fill me up, Dean." The way Seamus kept saying his name made Dean actually comply. He leaned down again so his lips were at Seamus' neck, at that one spot below his ear that drives him wild.

"If you insist," Dean whispered as he began to suck on Seamus' neck. He reached down to grab his cock and slowly, _ever-so-slowly_, began to push the rest of himself into Seamus.

"Fuck fuck _fuck fuck fuck_," Seamus moaned as Dean's cock made its way deeper into him. It felt like something was ripping him open, and that something just so happened to be his boyfriend's rather large cock. Dean persisted until he reached the hilt, then stopped to give himself and Seamus a few seconds to get used to this.

"Oh my _fucking _fuck," Dean panted. He had never experienced anything like that before; not even the feeling of when he first fell in love with Seamus could compare to this. He was so ready to blow his load inside Seamus right then, because being balls deep inside another man's arse kinda did that to a person. But he managed to hold off long enough for Seamus to start responding to his surroundings again.

"Just...Just stay like that," Seamus whispered, sounding strained. "Please. For a minute." Dean nodded and kissed all over Seamus' shoulder, trying not to move one bit. The pain that Seamus must have been in kind of scared Dean. He hated seeing people in pain, especially those that he loved. Less than a minute passed by before Seamus' eyes fluttered open and he opened his mouth. "_Fuck me, Dean Thomas_." Dean let out a surprised moan before returning to his standing position with one hand on the bed post and one hand on the hot, writhing mess in front of him. Dean slowly moved his hips backwards so he could pull himself out of Seamus before pushing into him again. "_Fuck_." Dean was actually doing it. He was _actually_ shagging a boy for the very first time.

"_Ah-_ oh, fuck, Seamus," Dean moaned softly as he began thrusting at a steady pace in and out of his perfect, Irish boyfriend. Seamus reached for his own cock and started to stroke himself, which fueled Dean to pull further out and slowly push himself all the way back into Seamus.

"Oh_ fuck_, Dean, just like that," Seamus panted. Dean was fucking him at just the right angle, causing his cock to hit Seamus' prostate every time he thrust into him. "Faster,_please_." Dean happily complied and rolled his hips into Seamus a bit faster, grunting with every thrust. Everything was starting to flow; when Dean would pull his cock almost all the way out, Seamus would push his hips upward to meet Dean as he slammed back inside of him. Dean could hear his balls slapping against Seamus' arse, which pushed him closer to the edge. "_Dean,_ oh, Dean, I'm gonna-"

"_Fuck_, Shay, I love your tight fucking _arse_," Dean moaned as he noticed Seamus stroking his cock faster and faster. "_Ohhh_, _Seamus,_ fuck, I'm gonna cum." Seamus bit his bottom lip and clenched around Dean.

"Me too, love, _oh_, fucking _hell_," Seamus panted. "I want you to cum inside me, _oh_, Dean,_fuck._" After thrusting a few more times and hearing Seamus cry out his name as spurts of cum landed all over his belly, Dean finally exploded.

"Shit, love, _ah-_ oh! _I'm cumming, Seamus_," Dean moaned quite loudly. He thrust into Seamus sporadically as he came, saying his name over and over again as he rode out his orgasm. "_Fuck_." Dean shuddered as the last bits of cum shot out of his cock. He withdrew his softening penis from his boyfriend's arse and tossed the condom in the rubbish bin next to the bed before his legs gave out and he laid next to Seamus.

"Wow," Dean mumbled, still out of breath. He turned his head to look at Seamus, who still had a dazed expression on his face. Seamus finally turned to look at Dean, and smiled before moving to kiss him. Dean turned onto his side once Seamus pulled away.

"I second that," Seamus sighed happily. "That was...wow." Dean didn't really have any words for it, either. He was surprised that either of them lasted so long. "I don't think I can move."

"Sorry about that," Dean offered with a small smile. Seamus turned his head back to him and rolled his eyes in response.

"Don't be _sorry_, Dean, you were feckin' amazing," the Irish boy told him. Dean smiled and inched closer to Seamus so he could rest his hed on his chest. "You're the cuddling type. I like that."

"So are you. Even if you won't admit it to anyone else," Dean retorted. Seamus was able to grab his wand off of the nightstand where he had put it, and muttered a quick Tergeo to clean the mess on his belly. "I love you, you know that?"

"As I love you," Seamus whispered, kissing the top of Dean's head. "Thank you. That was brilliant. More than I could have ever expected."

"I thought I was going to be terrible," Dean admitted. "What with it being my first time and all. But I'm _so_ happy my first time was with you." Seamus wrapped his arms around Dean and rubbed his back soothingly.

"You're just great at everything," Seamus told him as his fingers trailed down his spine. "Art, school, sports, talking, _shagging_..."

"You've made me this way," Dean told him. "I've told you before, you've made me who I am today. And I love that you love me. I like knowing that somebody actually wants me. It's nice."

"Well, get used to it," Seamus said. "I'll love you till the end of time." Dean closed his eyes and enjoyed the feeling of Seamus' heartbeat through his chest. "Dean?"

"Yes?"

"Thank you for loving me," Seamus said quietly. Dean's vision became blurred and he knew a tear had fallen from his eye before he could stop to control himself. He didn't understand how someone he thought was so perfect could actually feel undeserving of love.

"It's my pleasure."


End file.
